¿¡Me voy a casar?
by Nagisa Del Mar
Summary: Que por culpa de tu estúpido padre tengas que casarte es asqueroso y horrible. En muchos sentidos.
1. Chapter 1

**RESUMEN: **Que por culpa de tu estúpido padre tengas que casarte es asqueroso. En muchos sentidos.

**ADVERTENCIA: **mmm, aun no me decido si pondré Lemon o no, pero igual creo que menores no deberían leer. Habrá leguaje fuerte. También puede que la personalidad de Misaki sea un poco diferente, pero no se preocupen, todavía estará nuestra Tsundere :3

**PAREJA: **Takumi Usui y Misaki Ayuzawa.

**ANTES DE LEER: -**las respectivas marcas, nombres o lugares que aparezcan no son de mi propiedad. (Tal vez me invente algunos, jijiji)

—Diálogos—

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_Recuerdos_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

Mi primer Long-fic, espero les guste y no sean duros.

Eh decidido dar este honor al anime _Kaichou Wa Maid-sama._

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes que aparecen en la historia son de Hiro Fujiwara, tal vez meta a algunos que invente de mi cabeza.

**ESCRITO POR: **Nagisa Del Mar.

* * *

**¡**¿**M**e **v**o**y **a** c**a**s**a**r**?**!**

_**Prólogo:**_

Que por culpa de tu estúpido padre tengas que casarte es asqueroso y horrible. En muchos sentidos.

A ver, yo apenas estoy disfrutando la vida, soy una chica que aun quiere ser libre, no una chica que anda por ahí queriéndose casar.

Odio esto.

Yo aun quiero ser libre en la vida, quería poder salir con mis amigas, patear los culos de chicos y bla, bla, bla. Aún no quiero casarme, ¿Por qué se le ocurrió a mi "magnifico" padre comprometerme con un hombre mucho mayor que yo? (Bueno, no tanto. Tal vez unos seis años más o menos, pero eso no quita que ese hombre ya va a la universidad) No es justo, no es para nada justo.

Tengo tanta rabia. Desearía que me tragara la tierra y así librarme de este problema.

Nunca ocurrirá, ¿no?

Enserio, tan solo hace veinticuatro horas, treinta y seis minutos, y cinco segundos que yo iba caminando de lo más feliz de la vida. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que al llegar a casa mi padre me diría que me comprometió con un viejo que está en su último año de universidad. (Creo.)

Aunque bueno, como ni siquiera saben quién soy, no les importará que me vaya a casar con un completo desconocido. (Mi madre siempre dice que tengo unos modales horribles, así que les aviso por adelantado mis defectos.)

Entonces, vamos, hablemos de mí por un momento. Me llamo Misaki Ayuzawa, un nombre que creo no va para nada conmigo ya que significa "flor bella". ¡Mi vida da asco a veces! El nombre me lo puso mi madre, no dejo que papá diera ninguna de sus opciones ya que tenía miedo que me diera un nombre feo. (¿Qué no ah visto el que me puso?)

Por supuesto, ahora mismo lo más probable es que mamá se encuentre divirtiéndose en Las Vegas. Dejó a papá diciendo que el amor se había terminado, que ella ya no sentía lo mismo. También la típica frase "no eres tú, soy yo". De vez en cuando me envía regalos con una tarjetita pidiéndome disculpas por dejarme con ese señor. (Así le llama ella a mi padre ahora.) A veces la echo de menos pero ¿qué se le va hacer?

Pero bueno, volviendo a mí. He cumplido quince años el año pasado. Mido uno sesenta y cinco, mi peso es normal y mi cabello es marron oscuro. Mis ojos son de color ámbar. (De los cuales estoy muy orgullosa.)

En clase me va muy bien. Suelo sacar notas notables y sobresalientes. Me gusta la historia y odio las matemáticas. Cuando "sea mayor" me gustaría ser abogada. Para los deportes soy una de las mejores, en todos los sentidos. Tanto que incluso las envidiosas a causa de esto dicen que soy _machona*_. Me eh presentado muchas veces a las pruebas para la obra del instituto, pero siempre ganan las populares, osea Aiko Takanashi. Siempre termino siendo su suplente y la muy idiota nunca llega tarde o se enferma. Y con eso quiero decir que ah ganado por dos años consecutivos el premio a la puntualidad. Y para hacerla más odiosa, también tiene la delantera grande y todos los chicos van detrás de ella y de sus globos.

Pero bueno, estoy segura que más les interesa el tema del matrimonio que el pecho de Aiko Takanashi. (Aunque deberían verlo. ¡Parece que tuviera dos pelotas de básquet en vez de senos!) Básicamente, todo esto comenzó hace dos días cuando mi padre me preguntó si alguna vez tuve novio y le di la negativa.

Para que conste, no es que yo nunca haya querido tener novio, pero nunca hubo la oportunidad por los estudios y bla, bla, bla. Pero en fin, hace una semana que mi padre me pregunto la pregunta (¡Maldita!), al día siguiente al llegar del colegio me dijo que fuera a su oficina y me enteré de la gran noticia.

Me iba a casar.

Con un hombre de veintiún años.

Dentro de dos semanas.

Qué suerte la mía.

_Continuará…._

* * *

¿Les pareció bien el Prólogo? Espero que sí, me ayude un poco de un libro que tengo para escribirlo.

Lo sé, algo corto, ¡pero ya verán en el siguiente capitulo!

Espero que les haya gustado y ustedes díganme si lo continuo o no. ¡Estaré esperando!

Por cierto, el nombre "Misaki", no lo considero feo, más bien m encanta, pero necesitaba ponerlo.

*_Machona: _En mi país le dicen a las mujeres que se juntas con chicos o adoptan un estilo muy varonil. En el caso de Misaki las "envidiosas" le dicen así por tener muy buena resistencia para los deportes y porque es un poco bruta. Cuando eso más les va a los hombres.

¡Nos leemos!

Atte: Nagisa Del Mar.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 1: **_Nos conocemos.

* * *

—Veré si puedo, mañana de traigo la respuesta.

Son las seis de la tarde de un viernes. Me encuentro en Starbucks charlando con Sakura de un tema que no me agrada mucho, pero que se le va hacer. No puedo decirle a Sakura que odio a su banda favorita, se decepcionaría, no quiero dañarla. Me está invitando al concierto de _Ux Mishi* _mañana. Yo sinceramente no tengo ganas de ir, además de que estamos en época de exámenes y tengo que estudiar, pero no le podía decir que no a Sakura, así que solo le dije que lo consultaría con mi padre.

Una pequeña mentira cuando le diga que mi padre no me dejo ir no está mal, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, entonces espero tu respuesta mañana—Sakura miro el reloj que tenía en la muñeca— ¡Oh! Se me hace tarde—me miró—tengo que irme. Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana.

Sakura se paro y me planto un beso en la mejilla. Se dirigió a la puerta y se despidió, una vez más, por señas.

Que Sakura.

Volviendo a lo mío. Tengo que volver a casa, si no mi padre me castigará, así que agarro mi mochila que estaba colgada en la silla y me la cuelgo en el hombro. Dejó el dinero por la galletita que comí y salgo.

Comienzo a caminar mientras saco los audífonos de mi bolsillo y me pongo uno en cada oreja. Escucho la melodía de la canción _"¿Con quién se queda el perro?" _del dúo _Jesse & Joy. _Me gusta mucho está canción.

Mientras camino, pensamientos comienzan a entrar en mi mente, todos sobre temas variados, hasta que llega a uno que capto por completo mi atención.

Lo que me preguntó papá el día de ayer.

Me preguntó, ¿Por qué me lo preguntó? ¿Tanta curiosidad le da saber si alguna vez tuve novio? Es raro, porque nunca se interesó por mi vida, y que ahora lo haga, debe significar algo. Algo no muy bueno.

Ahora que lo pienso, creo que no debí decirle que nunca había tenido pareja. Una cosa que aprendí por vivir todos estos años con mi padre me han enseñado que a todas sus preguntas, debes decir _SI._

No. Mejor no pensar en cosas negativas.

Me tiré palmadas en las mejillas y me dije a mi misma "¡Tú puedes!". Con las manos todavía en los cachetes, se me ocurre mirar hacia la derecha.

Wao. Ya llegue. Pareciera que nunca hubiera estado caminando.

Usaré la música más seguido.

Caminé hasta la entrada de la casa y abrí las pequeñas rejas que había antes. Una vez que las pasé camine hasta la puerta y toque el timbre. Solo tuve que esperar unos segundos para que saliera una de las chicas que contrato papá.

—Señorita Misaki, pase—se hizo a un lado y yo entré—Señorita, el señor dice que vaya a su oficina.

La miré confundida. ¿Otra vez me llamaba? Qué raro. Algo anda mal.

—Bueno.

Souma (la chica) hizo una pequeña reverencia y se alejo. Yo la seguí con la mirada, y una vez que se perdió de mi vista miré el suelo y me puse a pensar.

Mi padre quiere algo, y estoy segura que no es nada bueno.

Miré las escaleras con el ceño arrugado. Sinceramente tengo un poco de miedo subir y enterarme de algo que no quiero. Aunque también podría empezar a ser positiva y pensar que me dirá algo bueno.

Soñar es gratis Misaki.

Camine hasta las escaleras y pisé un escalón. Luego el otro, y el otro, y el otro.

Llegue.

Me dirigí hasta la puerta que daba a la oficina de papá. La encontré y alcé la mano dispuesta a tocar la puerta, pero me detuve.

¿Por qué mierda no puedo ser positiva?

_**Vamos, piensa en unicornios, en helados, en arcoíris, muñecas, princesas, ovejitas, perritos y todo lo que se imaginen las niñas de ocho años. **_Mi cabeza se invadió de fantasías.

Esto me dio fuerzas.

Toc, toc. Esperé. Escuche el conocido "pase", abrí la puerta lentamente y entré. Vi a mi padre sentado en su silla detrás de su escritorio, estaba revisando unos papeles desconocidos para mí. Cerré la puerta con la misma lentitud con la que la abrí. Mi padre al darse cuenta que entro alguien, dejó de mirar los documentos que tenía en las manos y levanto la mirada

Una sonrisa, que a mí me pareció perversa, apareció en su rostro al verme.

—Misaki, hija—¡Que miedo! —ven, siéntate.

Sin decir una sola palabra, le hice caso y me acerque a la silla que estaba frente a él y me senté. La sonrisa de mi padre seguía en su rostro, creo que me empezaba a dar miedo.

Creo que puedo hacer que no me diga lo que me tenga que decir. Solo nos separa un escritorio, y además en este hay muchos lapiceros que servirían como agujas…

¡Que pienso! ¡Dios, es mi padre!

—Hola, papá—le saludo amablemente—¿Qué me quieres decir? —me atreví a preguntarle. Esta pregunta causo que su sonrisa se ensanche aun más. (Si era posible)

Maldito.

—Bueno, Misaki, ¿recuerdas que ayer te pregunté si tenías algún compromiso con un chico y me diste la negativa? —yo asentí—bueno, eso me alegra, porque te casarás con el nieto de una empresa que se asociará con la mía.

Casarme…

¡Espera! ¿Qué?

—¿Cómo que casarme? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¡Por qué!

Me pare de mi sitio furiosa. ¿Cómo él podía hacerme esto? Soy su única hija, no me puede ofrecer así como así.

Es en estos momentos donde deseo tener a mamá conmigo.

—La cosa es que el dueño de la empresa que antes era nuestra enemiga se quiere aliar con nosotros a causa de que ah llegado otra competencia que se ve fuerte, entonces para total seguridad decidimos juntar nuestras empresas por medio del matrimonio. Que en este caso serían tú y el nieto, Takumi Usui. La boda será dentro de dos semanas

Escuché estupefacta su explicación. A ver, déjenme entender esto. Me voy a casar. Con un hombre que no conozco y que es mayor que yo. Me casaré para beneficio de mi padre.

Estoy en contra.

—No lo haré.

Mi padre me miró yo me quede quieta en mi sitio.

Si las miradas matarán…

Arrugue el ceño y apreté los puños mientras aguantaba las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Estaba furiosa, enserio. Me voltee y estaba dispuesta a abrir la puerta, pero la voz de mi padre me paro.

—Te casarás, y no aceptaré un no.

Rebeldes lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos, y antes de que pudieran salir más, abrí la puerta y salí corriendo hacia mi habitación. Una vez que estuve frente a la puerta, rápidamente la abrí y entre; con fuerza la azoté y me recosté en ella, y me deje caer al piso.

Empecé a sollozar como nunca lo había hecho. Una lágrima, dos lágrimas, tres lágrimas. Las lágrimas caían y caían sin parar. Escondí mi rostro entre mis rodillas y solloce más fuerte.

Odio mi vida.

.

.

.

—Hoy conocerás a tu esposo.

—…

Son las nueve de la mañana del día sábado. Mi padre (si enserio lo es) y yo estamos desayunando en el comedor de la casa, el está tomando un café y unas tostadas, como siempre. Hoy me decidí tomar solo un té.

El ambiente tenso, o al menos yo lo siento así. Mi padre sigue con que me va a casar e incluso hoy me presentará a _mi prometido. _(Es una suerte que le haya avisado ayer a Sakura que no podré ir al concierto) Yo sigo negándome, pero él no escucha razones, así que al final tuve que aceptarlo, pero que queda una cosa clara: Me casaré, pero solo por registro. No habrá muestras de afectos y no nos comportaremos como marido y mujer. Aun no se lo digo a mi padre, pero creo que él ya debería saberlo.

—Ve a alistarte, en 5 minutos subiré a verte.

Miré a mi padre con odio, y al parecer él ni siquiera lo notó, ya que ni se inmuto.

Me pare de mi sitio conteniendo las ganas de golpear a mi propio padre. Di fuertes zancadas hasta la escalera y comencé a subir los escalones de esta. Una vez arriba, me dirigí a mi habitación y entre. Suspiré, mire la cama, la almohada…

—¡Aaaaaaaaaah!

.

.

.

Al final me elegí por unos vaqueros jeans y una camisa blanca, me quedaba un poco grande, pero para mi mejor. Me puse unas botas marrones y me deje suelto el cabello. Agarre mi morral negro y una vez lista, salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras.

—Qué bueno que te apuraras, ya iba a subir—me dijo mi padre, el cual estaba al pie de la escalera.

Lo pase de largo y me dirigí a la salida de la casa, cuando ya estaba fuera, fui hasta el auto y espere frente a este que mi padre saliera y lo abriera. Cuando salió, saco las llaves de su bolsillo, presiono en particular botoncito y escuché el ruido que significaba que ya estaba abierta.

Abrí la puerta del auto y me subí en él, vi como mi padre también subía. Cuando ambos estuvimos sentados, él arranco el motor y comenzamos a andar.

.

.

.

—¡No!

—¡Lo tienes que hacer! ¡Se convertirá en tu esposo!

—¡Pero yo digo que no!

—¡Si!

—¡No!

Hace unos minutos que llegamos a la gran mansión de la familia Usui, pero mi padre y yo aun no bajamos del auto. Es que tenemos un pequeño inconveniente: mi padre recién me ha informado que tendré que irme a vivir con ese tal Takumi Usui, y yo me estoy negando rotundamente porque nunca aceptaré algo así, pero el cabezota de mi padre no quiere entender eso.

Qué suerte la mía.

—¡Te daré algo a cambio! —Yo lo miré confusa—Si lo aceptas vivir con él—empezó a tranquilizar su tono de voz—, te daré lo que tú quieras.

Lo miré sorprendida, no podía creérmelo. Mi padre, el hombre que nunca me prestó atención, estaba dándome la opción de que si aceptaba vivir con mi futuro esposo (me da escalofríos, pero no se me ocurre otra forma de llamarle, y me dan aun más escalofríos llamarlo por su nombre), me daría lo que yo quisiera.

Debería negarme, pero hay algo que deseo desde hace mucho así que…

—¿Lo que yo quiera? —me atreví a preguntar.

—Sí.

—Entonces…—respiré, y continúe— quiero que me pagues mi carrera de abogada cuando entre a la universidad, y no te apondrás.

Lo sé, no es algo muy bueno, pero lo dije porque mi padre, hace algún tiempo, me dijo que yo tendría que trabajar para pagar mi carrera en la universidad, ¿La razón? Estaba en contra de que yo fuera abogada. Según él, debía estudiar una carrera que beneficiará a su empresa.

Mi padre me miró con cierto temor en su rostro, que yo fácilmente noté y se me escapo una pequeña sonrisa.

Él no se podría negar.

¡Soy la mejor!

—B-bueno…—mi padre agacho la cabeza derrotado, esta vez, el combate lo gané yo.

—Bien, ahora tenemos que bajar. —me quite el cinturón de seguridad y presione el botón del seguro. Bajé del auto y espere a que lo hiciera mi padre, una vez que lo vi afuera del auto, se puso a mi lado y ambos comenzamos a caminar. Cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta de la gran mansión, mi padre toco el timbre y ambos esperamos un rato. Mientras esperábamos, yo aproveche para admirar la parte de afuera de la mansión, enserio era maravillosa, por lo que podía contemplar, se notaba que la casa tenía un ambiente rústico, pero muy elegante.

Escuché el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y dirigí mi mirada a la puerta, en ella vi como se asomaba una joven que no aparentaba más de veinte años.

—Buenos días, ustedes deben ser el señor Hokuto y la señorita Misaki, ¿verdad? —la joven nos dedico una amable sonrisa, a la cual yo no pude evitar avergonzarme ¡Es que era tan linda! Se le veía muy adorable.

—Sí, somos nosotros. —contesto mi padre. Suspiré, yo quería contestarle.

—El señor Usui los estaba esperando, pasen por favor. —la joven se hizo a un lado eh inclino un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Se veía tan delicada.

Mi padre entró a la mansión y yo lo seguí, al parecer él ya conocía el camino, pues directamente camino hasta una gran puerta. La abrió y miré sobre su hombro, era una oficina, al igual que el resto de la casa, con estilo rústico pero elegante. De las paredes colgaban cuadros de _da Vinci _y de _Picasso, _los muebles parecían que estaban hechos de cuero. También había una gran alfombra que ocupaba casi toda la habitación, aunque algo llamo mi atención, y fue ver un gran escritorio, y detrás de este a un anciano ya canoso.

¿Quién es ese señor?

—Cuanto tiempo, Hokuto—escuche decir al anciano.

—Lo mismo digo.

Vi que mi padre se acercaba al escritorio y se sentaba en una de las sillas frente a este, yo lo seguí de cerca y también me senté.

—Veo que trajiste a tu hija, así que finalmente acepto—en el rostro del anciano apareció una sonrisa. Espera, ¿Qué yo había aceptado? Que le habrá dicho mi padre…

—Sí, al final acepto por las buenas.

Mi padre es un…

Ahora que lo pienso, no acepte casarme con el tipo, lo que acepte fue vivir con él una vez casados, así que eso no vale.

¿Verdad?

—Entonces solo queda presentarlos.

El anciano, con su mano ya arrugada, cogió el teléfono y dijo "traigan a Takumi". Lo que no me esperaba es que viniera tan rápido.

Escuche el sonido de la gran puerta al abrirse, voltee y me encontré con un Dios griego. Era un joven hermoso, su cabello era dorado y se veía supremamente sedoso, incluso daban ganas de tocarlo. Sus ojos eran verdes, un verde que te hipnotizaba al verlos. Su piel era blanca, ni muy pálida ni muy bronceada, perfecta (yo quisiera tenerla así, soy demasiado pálida). Venía vestido con un traje, los trajes que usan los empresarios, pero este no traía corbata, además tenía 2 botones abiertos. Sus rasgos eran muy elegantes, pero al mismo tiempo, masculinos. Su forma de caminar, era elegante y con gracia. Se le veía muy alto, al menos de metro ochenta. Yo quedo demasiado bajita a su lado, apenas mido metro sesenta y cinco…

_**Es muy guapo…**_

¿Pero qué mierda estoy pensando? Ese tipo, además de ser mayor que yo, me ha robado mi libertad, mi vida. No puede parecerme guapo.

Aunque…

¡No!

—Buenos días, soy Takumi. —ese joven se acerco a nosotros, vi como mi padre se paraba y estrechaba su mano con la él. Mi padre me miro con un claro gesto de "párate y saluda".

Le devolví el gesto: "No pienso hacerlo".

Mi padre abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al instante la cerró. Miro a Takumi (¡Ah! ¡Escalofríos!), y discretamente me agarro un brazo y me jalo, haciendo que me parara. Todo esto lo hizo con una sonrisa en su rostro. El muy maldito…

—Mucho gusto, señorita Misaki.

¡Oh vamos! Sabe mi nombre. Genial.

—Igualmente… Joven… Takumi. —dije haciendo pausas. Sinceramente no sabía cómo llamarlo, si _señor _ó _joven. _Al final elegí por _joven._

Vi como en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa, muy hermosa por cierto… ¡No! No caeré en su juego de niño bonito.

La guerra recién comienza, y no pienso perder.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Regrese con el primer capítulo de esta historia, demore un poco porque no se me ocurría como hacer que se conocieran Misaki y Usui.

Díganme si eh fallado en algo, todavía soy novata. Además tal vez tenga algunos fallos en la ortografía, no soy la mejor en eso.

a92: ¡Hola! Agradezco mucho tu comentario, me puso muy feliz :3. Espero te haya gustado el primer capítulo, no estuvo muy interesante, pero prometo más para el segundo :)

¡Nos leemos!

Atte: Nagisa Del Mar.

P.D: Ya tengo listo el primer capítulo de "Chicos que Muerden", pronto la subiré.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 2: **_Ya estamos viviendo juntos ¡No te soporto!

* * *

Hace tan solo un día que todo el problema ha pasado. Sinceramente ya estoy cansada de todo esto, enserio.

El día de ayer me presentaron a mi futuro esposo (¡Odio llamarlo así!), a primera vista, admito que es un hombre muy guapo, de buena pinta, e incluso se ve amable; pero una vez que lo conoces deseas estrangularlo. Es muy arrogante, engreído, caprichoso, odioso, vanidoso y, me cuesta admitirlo, pero es un poco intimidante. Su postura elegante, sus ojos fríos y calculadores, y su sonrisa amable, pero que a la vez parece hipócrita. Estás cosas le dan un toque intimidante que causa en mi un escalofrío, no puedo ni imaginarme cuando tenga que vivir con él.

En este momento estoy en mi habitación, me encuentro terminando de guardar mis cosas para _mudarme, _si le puedo llamar así. Hoy me instalaré en la casa de Takumi Usui, algo en lo que estoy en contra, pero parece que mis palabras estuvieran dirigidas a la pared. Meto la última cosa que necesito en la gran mochila, la cierro y me la cuelgo en el hombro. Agarro otro bolso ubicado al pie de la cama y estoy lista. Me acerco hasta la puerta de la habitación y salgo.

Cuando estoy afuera, veo a mi padre en las escaleras, se ve que me estaba esperando. Frunzo el ceño. Una rabia gigante me invade al verlo, creo que empezare muy pronto a odiarlo. Y mucho.

—Vámonos. —me dice en tono frío.

Yo simplemente lo sigo en silencio, calmada, o al menos quiero parecer así. Por dentro estoy retorciéndome de la rabia y me dan ganas de agarrar algún palo o algo que encuentre por aquí y clavárselo en la cabeza. Pero mi cabeza entra en razón y se da cuenta que no puedo hacer eso, esa acción tiene sus cosas buenas al igual que las malas. Si lo hiciera tendría una venganza muy dulce, sería un momento glorioso, pero no por un simple momento arruinaría mi vida en la cárcel. Oh, no.

Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos hasta el auto, mi padre le quita el seguro y ambos nos subimos; él en el asiento del piloto y yo a su lado. Hay un silencio incomodo mientras nos alejamos de la casa, y así vamos en todo el viaje.

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**

Frunzo el ceño mientras veo como se aleja el auto. Miro la casa, o mejor dicho, mansión, y hago un gesto de disgusto. Esa es la mansión que odio. Comienzo a caminar hasta ella a regañadientes, y cuando estoy frente a la gran puerta, toco el timbre. Solo espero unos segundos hasta que una mujer rubia, de ojos castaños y alta me abre la puerta. Se nota que la mujer todavía no pasa los cincuenta, pero desde ya me cae bien.

—Buenas, soy Misaki Ayuzawa—me presento—, supongo que sabe para que vengo.

La mujer me mira con una gran sonrisa y me contesta.

—Por supuesto que sí, futura señora Usui— ¿Me van a llamar así de ahora en adelante?—, pase por favor.

Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa, aunque me haya molestado que me llamara _señora Usui. _Ingreso a la mansión y quedo anonada. Por dentro es esplendida, tiene un estilo rústico pero elegante. En la sala, o mejor dicho salón, es donde me encuentro; el salón tiene muebles de cuero, se nota que son de calidad. Lo que me intriga es que solo haya muebles en ese gran salón, además del piano ubicado en una esquina. Ni siquiera algún cuadro. La mujer rubia me indica que espere sentada y se retira con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Espero y espero. Me empiezo a aburrir. Esperar sentada en una sala que parece deshabitada no es muy divertido que digamos. Escucho el ruido de alguien bajando las escaleras, así que dirijo mí vista a esta, veo que de esta bajan la rubia que me cae bien y, desgraciadamente, el arrogante que odio: Takumi Usui.

Veo que en su rostro hay una sonrisa, pero no una amable como lo daría cualquier otro anfitrión, si no una perversa que la daría el malo de la película. Usui (me eh decidido, lo llamaré por su apellido), se acerca a mí mientras yo me levanto de mi sitio, tensa.

—Misaki. —me tiende una mano.

—Usui. —le contesto, sin ninguna intención de estrechar la mano que me ofrecía.

—Me alegra que hayas venido—dice enmarcando la palabra "alegra". Se nota que es sarcasmo—. ¿Quieres ver tu habitación? —me pregunta.

—Sí. —le contesto de mala gana.

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**

Ambos nos dirigimos hacia donde será mi habitación, caminamos en el segundo piso. (Cuando digo "ambos" me refiero a Usui y a mí) Vamos en silencio, lo único que se escucha son nuestras respiraciones. Aprovechando que estoy detrás de él, empiezo a hacer señas y gestos muy vulgares para describir, dirigidas hacia su persona.

Oh, qué bien se siente.

—Nunca pensé que fueras tan infantil, incluso te desquitas como un niño con esos gestos. —dice de repente malhumorado.

Me quedo muda. ¿Cómo lo supo? Bajo mi mano derecha lentamente resignándome a hacer el gesto tan poco cortés que me había propuesto a hacer. Mierda.

Ambos nos plantamos frente a una gran puerta, él saca una llave del bolsillo interno de su traje y la mete en la cerradura para abrirla. Usui, una vez que abrió la puerta, se aparto para dejarme pasar, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Debería saber que esa sonrisa no me lo creo nada.

Entro a la habitación y me quedo asombrada por todo dentro de ella: principalmente, es enorme, las paredes están pintadas de blanco, otras están en violeta, y algunas en un rosa pálido. Tiene una cama doble pegada a la pared frente a la puerta, con unas cuantas repisas arriba; grandes ventanas que muestran un hermoso paisaje de la ciudad de Buenos Aires, que me enamora por completo. También, en una esquina, hay una TV _plasma_, y frente a esta, hay un mueble de una sola pieza, de color blanco y que tiene una apariencia de que al mínimo tacto ya sientes su suavidad. Pero que deberían entrar al menos 6 personas en él. En el centro, hay una enorme alfombra de color morado con bordados plateados, combinando perfectamente con la habitación, y encima de esta una mesita pequeña echa de un material que no soy capaz de reconocer, pero es de color negra. Alrededor de la mesita hay cojines del mismo color que la alfombra, supongo que son para sentarse.

Muy al estilo de una chica normal de quince años.

En fin. La habitación está espectacular, nunca en mi vida había visto una así. Mi padre siempre me daba cosas pequeñas, y yo me conformaba con eso, pero esto es estupendo. Pensar que me perdí de esto por quince años de mi vida.

—¿Impresionada? —oigo que pregunta, con un ligero tono de burla.

Siento como me empieza a arder la cara y arrugo el ceño, desvió la mirada hacia un lado y me cruzo de brazos, para luego hablar.

—No lo estoy—dije intentando sonar fuerte y clara, y sorprendentemente me salió—, no porque no diga nada significa que me haya impresionado. —me excuso.

Él se queda en silencio y, no porque, pero me da la impresión de que apareció una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Me retiro—dice antes de darse la vuelta, pero para frente a la puerta—. Ah, por cierto, dúchate y arréglate, tenemos que ir a una fiesta. Él baño está en el pasillo, a dos puertas de tu habitación. —dice.

Yo me volteo y abro la boca para reprobar lo que me acaba de decir, pero la cierro al ver que ya no se encontraba en la habitación. Maldita sea. Boto, suspiro, un suspiro largo y pesado. Miro nuevamente la habitación y en mi cara aparece la sonrisa de una niña de cinco años mirando dulces a través de la vitrina.

Camino hasta la cama, y una vez que estoy frente a ella, no puedo aguantar las ganas de lanzarme en ella, así que lo hago. Es muy suave, parece que me encontrara en una cama echa de plumas. La sonrisa sigue implantada en mi rostro.

—Sabía que estabas impresionada.

Veo una cabeza de ojos verdes y cabello rubio asomada en la puerta, sonriendo con una sonrisa de victoria. Mi sonrisa lentamente comienza a desvanecerse para dar a paso a un gesto de furia. Arrugo el ceño, agarro un jarrón ubicado en una de las repisas ubicadas encima de la cama, me aseguro de quitarle las flores y lo vuelvo a mirar. Él sigue en la misma posición, relajado. Me entra mucha más rabia al verlo así, agarro con fuerza el jarrón y le digo:

—Luego te lo pago. —digo con una sonrisa totalmente fingida.

Veo que él me mira confundido, pero sin apartar la sonrisa burlona de su rostro. La mano que contiene el jarrón lo aprieta con furia.

Entonces todo pasa en cámara lenta, el jarrón volando por los aires, él sin quitar la sonrisa burlona de su rostro, y cuando estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de llegar a su rostro, él cierra la puerta y el jarrón se estampa contra está, rompiéndose al instante.

Veo los vidrios en el suelo, aun con la furia envolviéndome, y esta aumenta al escuchar una ruidosa risa proveniente de afuera de la habitación.

Ya no lo aguanto…

—¡Te odio!

…Y grito.

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**

Lanzo un suspiro. Agarro la esponja y le echo un poco de jabón para luego empezar a frotármela por el cuerpo. Otro suspiro. Uau, creo que hoy eh lanzado más suspiros que otros días.

Estoy en la tina del baño de invitados, en el baño que está a dos puertas de mi habitación. Me sorprende que tremendo cuarto en el que estoy no tenga baño.

Froto mi cuerpo con delicadeza, estoy frotándome la barriga con la esponja llena de jabón. Estoy cansada de esto, de este matrimonio por conveniencia, y eso que tan solo voy un día. Sigo frotándome con esponja, esta vez por los brazos. ¿Puedo realmente hacer esto? Yo sinceramente, creo que no podré soportar mucho tiempo con esta farsa.

Levanto la pierna derecha, apoyándola contra la otra punta de la tina, para comenzar a lavarla con la esponja, cuando estoy llevando a la esponja a su destino, un sonido me saca de mi tarea.

El sonido de la puerta…

Rápidamente conduzco mi vista hacia la entrada de la puerta, viendo parado en está al protagonista de mis miserias. Me quedo con la boca abierta, luego me empieza a arder la cara, para que luego la rabia me consuma por dentro.

—Tu ropa—dice dejando una muda de ropa encima del canasto—. ¿Sabes? Puedes ser sexy cuando quieres. —dice con una sonrisa que, odio admitirlo, pero me pareció un poco sexy. Solo un poco.

Oh, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Al segundo estoy lanzándole objeto que me encuentre, él los evita con facilidad, cabrón. Agradezco cuando sale de la habitación, pero desgraciadamente con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Yo respiro entrecortadamente y estoy sonrojada a más no poder. Él me ha visto, me ha visto desnuda.

Me las pagará.

* * *

¡Hola! Mucho tiempo que no estoy por aquí, pero eh vuelto, y nada más y nada menos que con un capítulo de esta historia que me hace mucha ilusión.

Lamento mucho si he demorado, pero estuve de vacaciones por una semana, y luego de eso, el colegio empezó a explotarme y no tuve tiempo para actualizar ni de terminar este capítulo.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, di lo mejor de mí para hacerlo.

Ahora, ¡contestemos Reviews!

**: **¡Hola linda! Me alegra que estés leyendo mi historia. Respondiendo a tus preguntas: ¡Por supuesto que saldrán Hinata, La gerente (Satsuki) y Las chicas del Maid-Latte! Estos personajes no pueden faltar, pero por ahora, que recién comenzamos, no aparecerán, saldrán más adelante ;)

**a92****: **¡Aaaah! ¡Me encanta encontrarte de nuevo por aquí! Estoy de acuerdo contigo, ninguna mujer se puede resistir a alguien como él 0_o. Me encanta que te haya gustado el primer capítulo y contestando a tu sugerencia, que me olvide de contestar en el capítulo anterior: Tu sugerencia de agregar en que piensa Takumi me encanto, pero tengo pensado ponerlo como Epilogo, o incluso podría ponerlo como un capítulo especial representado con el primer capítulo, pero desde el punto de vista de él. No te preocupes, verá lo que piensa el alienígena pervertido :3

**zaku: **¡Hola Zaku! Me gusta que te haya gustado XD. Espero que te haya gustado también este capítulo ;)

**eileen28****: **Me encanta tenerte por aquí. Me fascino tu comentario y me agrada mucho que te pareciera interesante, por meses me estuve rompiendo el coco pensando en una idea que sea más o menos original XD Espero verte por aquí pronto.

¡Nos leemos!

Y… ¡Ta-dan! ¡Mi nueva firma!:

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** Nagisa Del Mar**

**P.D.: **¿A que mi nueva firma está cool? XD

* * *

**_¿Reviews? :3_  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Quiero recordarles algo: **_**-**las respectivas marcas, nombres o lugares que aparezcan no son de mi propiedad.

—Diálogos—

_**Pensamientos**_

_Recuerdos_

* * *

_**Capitulo 3: **_**Regresando a la escuela ¡Me vengaré por esto Usui!**

* * *

El silencio invade el lugar. Usui y yo estamos desayunando en la barra de la cocina, ambos en silencio, sin decir ninguna palabra, tan solo se oye el ruido de nuestras respiraciones y de las tazas al chocar. Yo estoy tomando un anís mientras que Usui está… mmm… bueno, no sé si está tomando té o café, pero no me importa.

Frente a nosotros está la señora Morrison, ella es la ama de casas de esta gran mansión, en este momento está lavando los trastes en el lavabo.

Silencio, silencio, silencio…

¡Ok! ¡Este silencio se está volviendo incomodo! ¡Vamos futuro esposo, di algo! Yo no puedo, o mejor dicho, no tengo el valor para hablar después de que este hombre me haya visto semidesnuda ayer.

Aunque nunca lo admitiré.

¡Habla!

—¿Quién te llevará a la escuela? —preguntó.

¡Oh, gracias! Pero aun así me caes fatal.

—Iré caminando. —respondo fríamente… bueno, lo intento.

—Yo te llevaré.

…

¡Alto ahí amigo!

Levanto la mirada de la taza y lo miro a él con cara de horror, con rabia… Ay, y el señorito tranquilamente toma su café (o té) mientras a mi no me salen las palabras.

Hijo de…

—¡Me niego! —grito.

Él voltea a mirarme, apoya un codo en la barra y muestra su rostro serio, pero puedo percibir un brillo de diversión en sus ojos. Oh, que gilipollas.

—Yo te llevaré—vuelve a repetir—. Tómalo como una orden—y una sonrisa burlona aparece en su cara. —. ¿Alguna objeción?

Y no me puedo negar…

.

.

.

Incomodo silencio. Eso es lo único que hay en este auto, además de la suave melodía de _Avril Lavigne,_ solo hay silencio, e incomodo. ¿Ya dije que es incomodo?

Ay, no quiero esto, odio que él me tenga que llevar, además que llamaremos mucho la atención con este auto… ¡Por Dios! ¡Es un _Lanborghini_! Mis compañeros me explotarán con preguntas una vez que vean tremendo auto.

Suspiro, me recuesto en el asiento mientras miro por la ventana. Es un día tan bonito… y de repente me lo nubla el viejo que tengo a lado.

—¿A qué hora sales? —pregunta ÉL.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Que chismoso, ni que me fuera a recoger.

—Porque iré a recogerte.

Ok. Retiro mis palabras.

Y un aura deprimida empieza a envolverme y así voy en todo el camino…

.

.

.

Miro por la ventanilla y empiezo a divisar mi escuela. ¡Por fin, gracias Dios mío! Una sonrisa aliviada aparece en mi rostro y no tengo intenciones de alejarla. Tampoco tengo intenciones de que Usui la vea.

Ya estamos más cerca del colegio puedo divisar a los alumnos entrar; algunos charlando, riéndose, abrazándose e, incluso, algunas parejas di endosé un pequeño besito de "Buenos días". Aliviada de haber llegado, lanzo un gran suspiro, pero al momento me arrepiento ya que me acorde del auto.

Maldita sea. Ahora todo cambia. De repente, los alumnos que antes iban charlando mientras se dirigían a sus salones empiezan a mirar embobados el auto que se estaciona frente a ellos. Qué vergüenza, ya no quiero bajar, así que me voy haciendo pequeñita en mi asiento mientras cierro los ojos. Agradezco de que los vidrios sean polarizados.

Y justo a una mano se le ocurre jalarme hacia arriba.

—Vamos, bájate. —dice Usui en tono neutral. Como siempre.

—Sí…—digo con el ceño arrugado—…viejo—susurro, con intenciones de que él lo oiga. Y al parecer lo hizo ya que pude notar como apareció una pequeña vena en su frente. Je je—. Adiós.

Le dedique una sonrisa y baje lo más rápido que pude antes de que él pudiera hacerme algo. Al estar fuera del auto note que todos me miraban con los ojos tan abiertos que parecían que se fueran a salir de su lugar. ¿Enserio nunca me consideran capaz de viajar en auto así? Para que conste, yo hubiese podido viajar incluso en una limosina si hubiese querido hacerlo antes, pero iba a ser un desperdicio y no acepte, sí que no me vengan con cosas como "Que sorpresa, Misaki viaja en un carro carísimo". Hmp.

Miro el auto y veo que está arrancando para irse y, no sé porque, pero me pareció ver una pequeña sonrisa detrás de la ventanilla… no, alucinaciones mías.

Empiezo a caminar hacia la entrada ante la mirada de todos, pero yo no me dejo intimidar por esas insignificantes miradas. Nunca lo haría. Por eso simplemente paso de largo con la cabeza en alto y entro al edificio.

Al estar adentro veo a más estudiantes, pero a diferencia de los de afuera, ellos me ignoran ya que no están informados de que vine en un lujoso _Lanborghini._ Voy hasta mi salón y entro en este, encontrándome con mis compañeros sentados en sus asientos o conversando con sus respectivos amigos. Busco con la mirada a dos personas y cuando las localizo, voy con una sonrisa hasta ellas.

—¡Misaki! —me grita Sakura con una sonrisa y me alza la mano.

—Hola, Misaki—me dice con una pequeña sonrisa Shizuko cuando ya estoy junto a ellas.

—Hola chicas. —digo con una sonrisa.

Me siento en mi asiento y ellas hacen lo mismo. El de Sakura queda a mi derecha y el de Shizuko está delante de mí. A mi izquierda no se sienta nadie, hasta ahora, siempre ha estado vacio.

—Que mala suerte que no hayas podido ir al concierto Misa, ¡Estuvo buenísimo! —dijo Sakura con gran alegría, incluso le brillaban los ojos—Shizuko me acompaño—agrego con una sonrisa.

Mire a Shizuko y vi que la pobre estaba con un aire deprimente…

Me alegro de no haber podido ir al tal concierto.

—¿Cómo pasaste tú fin de semana, Misaki? —preguntó Shizuko.

Y ahí está lo que no quería que me pregunten.

—B-bueno… el viernes mi padre no me dejo salir, el sábado mi padre me llevo a una de las grandes fiestas a las que siempre asiste y me presento a un gran amigo de él. Y el domingo lo dedique a estudiar.

Mostré una sonrisa nerviosa intentando que se crean esa mentirita piadosa. No es tanta mentira, el sábado mi padre si me presento al Señor Usui, así que está bien.

La voz del profesor se escucha en el salón y todos inmediatamente vuelven a sus sitios. Lo mismo hacen Sakura y Shizuko mirando hacia el frente, olvidándose de la anterior pregunta. Uf, que suerte tengo.

El profesor empieza a pasar lista y los alumnos contestan cada que escuchan sus nombres. Mientras esperaba a que dijeran el mío, decido mirar hacia la ventana. Como todo estudiante, las nubes me empiezan a hipnotizar, perdiéndome en mis pensamientos.

Desearía tener la vida de una estudiante de secundaria normal, salir con mis amigas normal, comer normal, vivir normal, enamorarme normal, casarme normal…

Hay ya me salieron las palabras cursis.

—Ayuzawa. —escucho la fuerte y grave voz del profesor diciendo mi apellido

Al escuchar mi apellido siendo pronunciado, dirijo mi mirada al profesor y veo que me está mirando con el ceño arrugado. Ay, no. ¿Desde cuando está llamándome?

—Señorita Ayuzawa. —vuelve a decir.

—¿Si, profesor? —digo con tono nervioso.

—¿Quiere seguir mirando las nubes? —pregunta con una sonrisa… Que falso había salido mi profe.

No conteste y agache la mirada, avergonzada por mi acto distraído. Lo siguiente que supe fue que el profesor volvía a pasar lista ante los murmuros de algunos.

¿Mi día puede ser peor?

.

.

.

Estoy agotada. El profesor no me castigo por ser una de las mejores alumnas, pero me advirtió que no lo volviera a hacer, si no se vería obligado a darme un castigo. Me salve por una. Además de esto, mi día continuo empeorando; me olvide mi almuerzo, y cuando fui a la cafetería, la fila estaba muy larga y tuve que esperar mucho ahí parada como estúpida, para que luego a la señorita de la cafetería se le dé la maldita gana de decir que ya no había más comida. Maldita pu…

Y para rematar, mientras estaba en receso dirigiéndome a la biblioteca de la escuela, yo iba esforzándome por verle el lado positivo a las cosas que me estaban pasando hoy, me estaba esforzando mucho. Hasta que a una puta paloma se le ocurrió botar su bomba en mi hombro… No sé porque, pero en estos momentos quisiera probar a que sabe la paloma si la pongo a la brasa.

Sakura me prestó su camisa de repuesto y pude continuar bien… o eso creí yo.

Dirigiéndome a la siguiente clase, no sé de dónde ni cómo pero salieron unos perros de repente a atacarme y, no podrán creer esto, pero por primera vez, un perro se comió mi tarea…

El profesor me dijo que era una excusa muy vieja, pero se quedo calladito cuando le mostré mi tarea destrozada. Eso se sintió bien.

Ahora estoy aquí, acaban de terminar las clases y me encuentro caminando hacia la salida con cara de muerta, con una cara de Zombie, como si no tuviera alma.

—¡Ayuzawa!

Escucho el alguien me llama y me maldigo por dentro. ¿Qué paso ahora? Volteo encontrándome con Chiwa Takashi, una de mis compañeras de curso.

—¿Takashi? ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto intrigada, ya que esa chica casi no me habla. No es que no nos llevemos bien, pero no somos muy amigas.

—Hay alguien que te busca en la salida, es un chico guapísimo, no sé de donde habrás sacado uno así—dice con cara de soñadora—. La cosa es que me pregunto por ti y me ofrecí a venirte a buscar, ahora él te está esperando.

Ay no, ay no, ay no… ¡Es Takumi Usui! ¡Maldito!

—Oh—dije bajito, más para mí misma que para Takashi—. Dile que…—pensé un momento ante la mirada de ella—…dile que se vaya, que no quiero verlo.

Y al terminar de decir esto, sin darle tiempo a Takashi para contestar, salí disparada hacia la puerta trasera de la escuela para escabullirme de Usui sin ser vista. Tomaré un taxi, me dirigiré a su mansión (ya que no tengo otro lugar a donde ir, si voy a mi casa mi padre me gritará…), y cerrare la puerta con llave para que él no logré entrar.

Perfecto plan.

.

.

.

—¡Alienígena!

—Vamos Misa, tu sabes que igualmente me quieres.

—¡Cállate acosador!

Estoy sentada en el auto, en el asiento del copiloto para ser exactos. Tengo los brazos cruzados, el ceño arrugado, y, sin darme cuenta, mis mejillas un poco sonrojadas, en un claro gesto de molestia y vergüenza.

Y es que ¿quién no iba estarlo en estas condiciones?

Haber, está bien que en futuro vamos a ser marido y mujer, pero eso solo será por nombres. Así que no sé la maldita razón de que este estúpido alienígena que se está volviendo viejo venga a buscarme.

Aun recuerdo lo que pasó…

_Ya estoy cerca de la puerta, tan solo a unos centímetros de mi libertad. _

_Cuando estuve frente a está, agarre la manija y la abrí lentamente. Confiada salí del edificio y cerré la puerta detrás de mí._

_Suspire aliviada. Me había librado de ese maldito acosador._

—_Ah, Misaki, que bueno que sales._

_Mierda, conozco esa voz._

_Lentamente giré mi cabeza hacia mi derecha, confirmando mi temor más grande. _

_Ahí, parado como si nada al lado de su coche, estaba él. Jugando con las llaves en una mano y en la otra una bebida. Estaba mirándome con un rostro inexpresivo, pero en su mirada pude notar un deje de diversión. _

_Takumi Usui, ese puto, me descubrió._

_Lentamente, fui retrocediendo unos pasos, ante la mirada penetrante de él. Después de tres pasos más o menos, decidí por salir corriendo._

_Y todo sucedió en cámara lenta._

_Yo corriendo, cuando de repente siento una mano agarrando la mía antes de que pueda avanzar más. Siento que algo me aprieta el pecho y me detengo._

_Oh, ese hijo de puta me acaba de agarrar el pecho._

Me sonrojé, nunca nadie me había hecho eso, y realmente me avergonzó, y mucho más ese raro sonido que salió de mis labios…

A pesar de que luego de eso casi lo dejo estéril, eso no me basta para mi venganza. Tengo que hacerle algo mucho peor, algo que lo deje marcado de por vida, algo que le duela muchísimo, algo que lo haga sufrir.

Bien, creo que ya me di a entender.

El punto es que quiero hacerle algo malo, cobrándomelas por tocarle el pecho a una virgen…

Ok, olviden eso.

—No entiendo porque estás molesta, no creo que haya sido la primera vez que te tocan los pechos. —dice con el rostro inexpresivo.

Yo lo miro con una mirada de claro enojo, de mucho enojo. ¿En serio piensa que yo me dejaría tocar el pecho tan fácilmente? Él me agarro desprevenida, ¡Fue el primer hombre que me lo tocó!

—Cállate de una vez.

Siento mi cara arder pero no me importa, mi orgullo es más grande. Miro nuevamente hacia la ventana, intentando alejar esos pensamientos que empiezan a entrar en mi mente sobre lo que acaba de pasar, intentando ignorarlo.

—Igualmente eres plana.

Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

* * *

Jeje ¡Holis! ¿Le ha gustado este capítulo? No ha habido mucho romance, pero hice lo que pude y, sinceramente, me gusto mucho escribirlo X3

Este capítulo me ha salido bien largo ¿no? En Word use siete páginas para escribir este capítulo, y aunque no sucedieron muchas cosas, lo hice largo.

No acostumbro a escribir cosas así ¿saben? Así que espero sus Reviews que demuestren que mi trabajo ha valido la pena XD

¡Contestaré Reviews!

**Guest**** : **¡Hola, hola, hola! Jeje, muchos hola x3 Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic y agradezco tu comentario, me emociono mucho cuando leo Reviews .. ¿Me podrías dejar el LINK de tu historia? Es que no la encuentro y no puedo entrar a tu perfil, no sé la razón de esto, sinceramente, pero me tiene harta -.-U. ¡Espero te haya gustado este capítulo!

**Criss: **¡Linda! ¡Me alegra verte otra vez por acá! Me encanta leer tus comentarios :3 . Yo también adoro a Usui *-*, ¡Es tan Kawaii! -. Y si, este chico ama sacar de sus casillas a Misa-chan, para mi es que le encanta ver sus expresiones, pero no sé, dejemos que él decida XD. Qué bueno que me entiendas con lo de la escuela, ¿verdad que es horrible? U.U . Gracias por la fe ;) y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, no hubo tanto romance pero para el próximo prometo más :)

P.D.: Quiero pedir unas disculpas, pero no entiendo porque Fanfiction no me deja poner tu nombre de Usuario completo:( pero supongo que ya sabes que eres tú, después de Criss va un punto y la palabra Nyan ;)

**a92****: **¡Oh, tú! ¡Siempre adoro verte comentando esta historia! ¡Me emocionas! X3 Espero te haya gustado este capítulo, te prometo más para el próximo. Yo de por sí, desde el momento en que lo pensé, odio a su padre ÓwÓ, me cae súper mal ese viejo XD. Y me alegra que te haya gustado el carácter de nuestros protagonistas, intente ponerles su mismo estilo y el mismo carácter de ambos. Y bueno, con Misa no se me hace tan difícil ya que yo también soy media Tsundere en el amor XD. Listo, entonces te prometo un Epílogo donde Usui sea el que narré ;). Me alegro que te haya gustado mi firma :3

**orianav102****: **¡Holis! ¿Qué tal princesa? Me fascina que te haya gustado mi fic, sube mi ego XD. Y para informarte, el Epílogo que ponga en esta historia será desde el punto de vista de Usui, y te sorprenderás de lo que descubrirás ;)

Quiero agradecer sus Reviews, sepan que siempre estoy pendiente de ellos y siempre los leo. Cada vez que veo un Reviews nuevo en alguna de mis historia que es positivo me pongo a saltar de alegría por todo mi cuarto, por culpa de esto, una vez un amigo me vio u.u . Y si son negativos, simplemente trato de mejorar ;)

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** Nagisa Del Mar**

* * *

_**¿Reviews? :3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 4: **_**Martes, ¿Nuevo alumno? ¡Busco trabajo!**

* * *

Estoy en mi habitación sentada en el escritorio, con una laptop al frente y mis manos en el teclado, haciendo clic a variedades de páginas. Si no me gusta una, cambio a otra y así el proceso.

Bien, la pregunta es: ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo navegando por Internet? Bueno, la respuesta es simple; buscando trabajo. ¿Y por qué quiero yo trabajo? Bueno, necesito dinero, que más si no. ¿Y por qué no le pido a mi padre dinero? Por qué no quiero recibir nada de parte del maldito que me entrego a un hombre que yo ni siquiera conocía, como si nada pasará.

Listo, demasiadas preguntas. La cosa es que busco trabajo por Internet para poder ganar dinero, he encontrado varias opciones, pero ninguna me satisface. Una, el trabajo es uno formal, bueno, serio; pero no pagan muy bien. U otro, que la paga es buena, es alta; lo malo es que no es un trabajo de los que combinarían conmigo.

Suspiro resignada, ya he visitado miles de páginas con diversos trabajos, pero ninguno llena mis expectativas. Ninguno. No entiendo que le pasa a Internet, porque definitivamente, esto es su culpa.

Estoy en la última página de la lista de Google, está es diferente a las otras, pues diferentes empleos salen ordenados en fila y solo necesitas darle clic para informarte y luego mandar tu carta online pidiendo trabajo. Vaya, que fácil.

Tentando a la suerte, decidí darle clic a la última opción, ni siquiera leí el nombre, ni siquiera me fije en que trabajaría, nada. Solo un clic, escribí la carta y basto. ¿La razón? Bueno, si lo leía sabía que no me iba a gustar y ya necesitaba de una vez un trabajo. Solo me queda rogar que haya elegido bien y que la suerte este de mi lado.

Me recosté en la silla y cerré la computadora una vez que la carta se mando. Lancé un suspiro cansado y me pare, con intenciones de salir de mi habitación. Me dirigí hacia la puerta y salí al pasillo.

Comencé a caminar hacia la cocina, pues tenía hambre. No he comido en toda la tarde, me salte el almuerzo y no quiero hacerlo con la cena.

Cuando estuve en la cocina, abrí la refrigeradora agachándome un poco esperanzada de encontrar algo que pueda comer, pero todas esas esperanzas e ilusiones de comer algo delicioso, se desvanecieron al instante de ver… bueno, nada, en la refrigeradora. Suspiré resignada, mientras me levantaba de mi posición de antes.

—¿Por qué no usas ropa interior más sexy?

Esa voz. Esa maldita voz vino a arruinar mi noche. Además, vio mi ropa interior…

Mierda.

¡La vio!

Sentí mi cara ardiendo y me voltee lentamente, aterrada, a mirar al dueño de esa voz, mientras me estiraba la bata hacia abajo. Ahí estaba él, apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, con una taza en su mano derecha y la izquierda guardada en su bolsillo. Como "casi" siempre, su rostro se mostraba neutral.

—No puedes ir por ahí viendo la ropa interior de las jovencitas—le dije entre dientes, con mi rostro aun sonrojado.

—Bueno, no es mi culpa que tu bata sea tan corta que cuando te agaches, se logre ver la ropa interior. —dijo con encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia.

¿Qué se cree? Él no puede verme la ropa interior, ¡Qué no trate el tema tan desinteresadamente!

Suspiré, con esperanzas de calmarme. Por suerte, funciono.

—Además de ver mi ropa interior, ¿te interesa algo más? —dije secamente y con claro sarcasmo.

—No, pero ahora que te veo, ¿Lograste conseguir trabajo?

Vaya, ese tema me agarro desprevenida, más aun viniendo de él. Lo pensé un momento. ¿Estaría bien decirle? Aun no tengo claro si me han aceptado y, lo peor de todo, ni siquiera sé a qué se dedica el local al que mande la carta…

—No—conteste lo primero que se me vino a la mente—, he mandado ya cartas online y bueno, todavía falta que me respondan, ya sabes jajaja—dice con un poco de nerviosismo.

Él simplemente me miro, con el rostro impasible, como siempre. En ese instante, trate de descifrar sus pensamientos, pero se me hizo imposible, así que me resigne.

—Avísame cuando tengas trabajo, en que te dedicarás y donde se ubica el lugar. —dijo finalmente, saliendo de la habitación y tomando un trago de su tasa.

Yo me quede mirando su espalda, viendo como se alejaba…

¿Qué le interesaba a este en que trabajaría próximamente? ¡Nunca le daré la información!

.

.

.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡mierda!

¡Me hago tarde! ¡Llego tarde a la escuela!

Salí disparada de mi habitación hacia la cocina, encontrándome con la señora Morrison. Esta al verme me dedica una sonrisa amable y hace una pequeña inclinación. Yo me siento avergonzada por esta acción y simplemente me limito a dedicarle una tímida sonrisa.

En la barra está Usui, tomando un café y comiendo un plato de huevos revueltos con tostadas. Yo arrugo el ceño al verlo tomando desayuno tan tranquilamente, me acerco a la barra y tomo asiento en una de las sillas, saltándome la que está a su lado.

Intento comer lo más rápido posible mis tostadas y tomar mi té. Necesito apurarme si no quiero llegar tarde.

—¿Aun sigues molesta por lo de ayer? —de repente pregunto Usui.

—¿Es necesario preguntar? —dije secamente.

—Tenía que confirmarlo. —Se encogió de hombros—¿Enserio no te habían tocado el pecho jamás?

Me sonroje un poco, he intente disimularlo metiéndome una tostada a la boca y comenzando a masticar. ¿Cómo puede decir eso tan fácilmente? Una vez que tragué la tostada, me dispuse a hablar.

—A ti que te importa—dije secamente, o al menos lo intente.

—Me importa, así que contesta.

Me quede sorprendida con su respuesta a mí indiferencia, tanto que casi me atraganto con mi té. Y, sorprendentemente, esas palabras tuvieron efecto en mí, haciendo que, automáticamente, respondiera.

—Sí. —dije con mi cara ardiendo, y voltee el rostro en un claro acto de vergüenza.

Él se quedo en silencio un minuto, para luego hacer otra pregunta.

—¿También fue la primera vez que alguien vio tu ropa interior?

Eso si me agarro desprevenida, más que la pregunta anterior. Simplemente respondí.

—Sí, excluyendo a mi madre, si—dije cerrando los ojos con fuerza y entre dientes—. Ahora deja de preguntar cosas innecesarias. —le dije.

A continuación no escuché nada, así que di por terminada la conversación. Lo miré de reojo y vi que estaba con el mismo rostro de siempre. Suspiré. Odio esto. ¿Saben? Aun sigo pensando en mi venganza por lo del pecho, y ahora a la lista se le agrega lo de la ropa interior… ahora que me doy cuenta, todo esto tiene que ver con algo pervertido...

Ay, es un odioso. Por su culpa ahora estoy más roja que de costumbre.

Termino la tostada y comienzo a beber mi té con la mejor tranquilidad posible. Lo bebo lentamente, tomándome mi tiempo, intentando tranquilizarme…

Oh no, me olvide que llego tarde. ¡Mierda!

Dejo rápidamente la taza en la barra, con cuidado de romperla. Agarro mi mochila y me la cuelgo al hombro, miro la puerta dispuesta a salir y tomar el bus, pero una mano me detiene.

Maldita sea la hora que esa mano agarro la mía.

—Espera, tengo que llevarte. —dijo Usui mirándome.

—Oh no, no es necesario—digo, con una sonrisa forzada en mi rostro—. Tú quédate desayunando tranquilamente, y yo tomaré el bus—digo sin quitar esa fea sonrisa de mi cara, e intentando librarme de su mano.

El no me suelta, así que intento poner un poco más de fuerza para soltarme. Y sin previo aviso, me jala fuertemente hacia él, haciendo que nuestros rostros queden a un centímetro de distancia, haciendo que pueda sentir su respiración caliente en mi rostro. Nuestros rostros están cercas… y no solo nuestros rostros, si no también nuestros cuerpos. Puedo ver perfectamente su rostro y sentir la calidez de su cuerpo… es… ¿agradable?

Mi cara se torna roja al instante.

—Espérame en el auto. —susurra, con voz un tanto ronca y profunda.

Mi cara se vuelve aun más roja.

Puedo sentir su respiración, sus labios casi rozando los míos. Por un instante, miro sus labios, es como si me tentaran a acercarme, como si me llamaran y…

¡No!

Cuando recobro la conciencia, rápidamente me alejo de él y separo nuestras manos, con mi rostro aun sonrojado. Aprieto los puños y me contengo de querer golpearlo, así que solo me volteo furiosa y camino hasta la puerta, dispuesta a salir de ese lugar.

Me enfureció más al ver que una sonrisa burlona decoraba su rostro cuando salí.

.

.

.

Suspiro, mi cara aun arde y no puedo evitarlo. ¿Qué se cree? Él no tenía derecho de hacerme eso. ¿Qué intenta? Ya sé, como se cree el centro del mundo, quiere que caiga a sus pies y haga lo que él ordene.

Sí, eso quiere.

…

¿A quién engaño? ¡Ni si quiera sé a qué está jugando! ¡Ese idiota!

Lo odio, odio a Takumi Usui. Mi cara aún está roja por el acontecimiento de antes, y en mi mente aun ronda el recuerdo de eso. ¿Qué he hecho para qué Dios me castigue así?

—_Espérame en el auto. —susurra._

Aun recuerdo su voz al decirme que lo esperara en el auto. Lo dijo muy suavemente, pero igualmente se escuchaba autoritaria y firme. Me estremezco al solo pensar que hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera apartado.

En este momento estoy en la parada del bus, al final decidí no hacerle caso a esos ojos verdes y me fui por mi cuenta, sin esperarlo en el auto. Ja, mira esa Usui, no siempre te haré caso. Espero ansiosamente que pase el bus y llegar a la escuela, al menos allá podré despejarme.

Veo a lo lejos el bus, así que me paro y lo miro, ansiosa por subirme. El bus para frente a mí y sus puertas se abren, dejando ver al anciano conductor de este. Saludo al señor y le pago lo debido, él me agradece y yo hago una pequeña inclinación, para luego retirarme y dirigirme a los asientos de atrás, los últimos. Quería despejarme, y la parte de atrás del bus siempre me ayudaba en eso.

Me senté en mi sitio y al instante me recosté en el respaldo del suave y cálido asiento. Cierro los ojos e, inconscientemente, mi mente viaja hasta los recuerdos de esa voz llena de deseo.

Mierda.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, con una mueca de disgusto en mi rostro, clara muestra de que no me gusto lo que mi mente me acababa de mostrar. Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que me encuentro es la ventana, los árboles pasaban rápidamente, pero lo suficientemente lento como para poder observarlos a tu gusto. Entonces sonrío.

…Aunque ahora que recuerdo, estoy llegando tarde.

Mierda.

Mierda.

¡Mierda! ¡Odio esto, me pondrán falta si no llegó a tiempo!

Miro al frente, perdiendo toda la tranquilidad que empezaba a cubrir mi cuerpo. Por la ventana del conductor, a duras penas puedo empezar a divisar la parada que está frente al colegio.

Mi parada.

El bus paró y yo rápidamente baje de este, despidiéndome del conductor y saliendo corriendo al instante. Aún no cerraban las rejas, lo que significa que no han tocado la campana. ¡Estoy a tiempo!

Corrí hasta la entrada y, gracias al cielo, ingresé antes de que la presidenta estudiantil viniera y cerrara la reja. Suspiré aliviada, aunque me di cuenta que aun tenía que llegar al salón…

Comencé a correr en dirección al edificio. Entre en este y emprendí carrera hasta el salón. ¡Uf! Esto cansa. Puedo empezar a divisar el salón de clases y que los alumnos recién están entrando.

Me salve.

.

.

.

—¿Por qué llegaste tarde hoy Misaki? —me preguntó Sakura preocupada.

—No fue nada, simplemente me quede dormida. —le conteste con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, dejando ese tema de lado. Nos comentaste que estás buscando trabajo. —me dijo Shizuko.

Estoy en la hora de receso, más específicamente en el jardín, sentada bajo un árbol con Sakura y Shizuko. Conversábamos mientras comíamos nuestro almuerzo, cosas irrelevantes, hasta que Shizuko saco el tema sobre mi trabajo.

—Sí, sobre eso, ya mande una carta pidiéndolo por Internet. —le digo.

—¿Y en qué trabajarás? —me preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa impaciente en el rostro.

—Bueno… no lo sé. —conteste apenada. Pero bueno, era la verdad, simplemente elegí uno al azar.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? —me dijo Shizuko.

—Es que elegí uno al azar, estuve visitando muchas páginas y ningún trabajo que aparecía en estas me satisfacía—suspiré—, así que ya en la última página, decidí elegir uno de la lista al azar. Sabía que si los revisaba no iba a encontrar ninguno que me gustará.

—Bueno, solo esperemos que sea uno bueno. —me dijo Shizuko mientras se metía una fresa a la boca.

De pronto gritos femeninos se empezaron a escuchar, todos venían de adentro. Yo y las chicas dirigimos nuestra mirada hacia allá y solo pude observar a una multitud de chicas emocionadas, o impacientes, gritando. Tapaban lo que sea que las tuviera así.

—Vamos a mirar que está pasando. —les digo a Sakura y a Shizuko, a lo que estas asienten y se paran, al igual que yo, y nos dirigimos hacia la multitud de chicas.

Todas las femeninas están gritando alocadamente y se les ve muy emocionadas, ¿Qué hay ahí? Estamos frente a la puerta de la dirección, algo debe haber ahí. La multitud de chicas tapan mi visión. De un momento a otro, las chicas dejan de gritar y se les ve una cara de decepción a todas.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —me animo a preguntar a una de las estudiantes.

Ella me mira y sonríe.

—Ha llegado un nuevo alumno que está guapísimo. —dice enmarcando la última palabra.

Vaya, así que ha llegado un nuevo alumno. Eso no me lo esperaba. ¿De qué grado será? Mmm… aunque ¿tanto alboroto por eso? ¿Solo por un chico "guapo"?

.

.

.

Tocó el timbre anunciando que terminaba el receso, así que Sakura, Shizuko y yo nos dirigimos a nuestro salón. Ingresamos en este y cada una se sienta en su asiento, como siempre, el de mi izquierda vacio. Aun no llega el profesor, la mayoría de los alumnos están charlando o haciendo quién sabe que en sus celulares.

Sakura me mira y Shizuko se voltea hacia mí.

—Misa, ¿cómo crees que sea el alumno nuevo? —me pregunto Sakura, su voz con un claro tono de curiosidad.

—No lo sé. —contesto simplemente.

—Dicen que es guapísimo—dice Sakura soñadora.

—Yo no creo que sea para tanto. —dice Shizuko, acomodándose sus gafas. A Shizuko nunca le ha gustado ver a las chicas tan locas por un chico solo por ser lindo. Aunque estoy de acuerdo con ella.

—Vamos Shizuko, no creo que sea mal chico. —dice Sakura haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Shizuko se limita a suspirar mientras yo la observo.

La voz del profesor se escucha, haciendo que todos volvemos a nuestros asientos rápidamente.

—Buenos días, alumnos—saluda el profesor, a lo que todos en coro respondemos lo mismo—. Hoy ha llegado un nuevo alumno, estará en nuestra clase, así que quiero que sean amables con él. —nos advierte—. Pasa por favor.

Todos dirigimos nuestras miradas a la puerta, en especial las femeninas del salón. Al instante del llamado del profesor, puedo notar como un joven ingresa por la puerta.

Bueno, si ese es el alumno nuevo, si es algo guapo.

Su cabello es castaño, al igual que sus ojos. Su piel es algo bronceada y de estatura no es tan alto, pero puedo asegurar que es más alto que yo. De pestañas largas, facciones marcadas, y una pequeña cicatriz en la mejilla derecha, pero que eso no opaca que sigue siendo guapo. Lleva el uniforme escolar, como cualquier alumno. Aunque algo raro es que tiene una bolsa de comida en la mano y está comiendo…

—¡Hola a todos! Me llamo Hinata Shintani. Espero que seamos buenos amigos. —dice muy animado, pero sin dejar de comer.

—Bien, Shintani ve a sentarte…—el profesor mira por toda el aula buscando un lugar vacio, al tiempo que la mayoría de chicas intentan botar a los chicos que están a sus lados—…ve a sentarte a lado de Ayuzawa.

Oh, acabo de escuchar mi nombre.

Veo que Shintani se dirige hacia mí con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque antes el profesor le haya quitado la bolsa de comida que traía en manos. Corre la silla de mi izquierda y se sienta, sin quitar esa sonrisa. Yo no tengo intenciones de hablar y no sé si él igual, pero yo no.

La clase comienza y yo dirijo toda mi atención a las explicaciones del profesor. Más o menos a la mitad de la clase, o tal vez un poco antes, siento algo que aterriza en mis pies. Bajo la mirada y veo un papel doblado, con un nombre en el.

_Hinata Shintani._

Leí el nombre en voz baja con sorpresa. ¿Hinata Shintani? ¿El chico nuevo? Esto es algo raro. Desdoble el papel con intenciones de saber que contenía.

_Mucho gusto, Ayuzawa. ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre completo?_

Vaya, quiere saber mi nombre completo. Algo raro, pero bueno. Agarre un lápiz y escribí mi respuesta.

_Misaki, Misaki Ayuzawa. ¿Por qué?_

Lancé el papelito a sus pies, cuidando que el profesor no se diese cuenta. Él lo sintió y se agacho disimuladamente, agarrándolo y desdoblándolo en sus faldas.

Luego de unos segundos, el papel volvió a caer a mis pies.

_¿Podemos vernos en la salida? Si no es mucha molestia, detrás de la escuela._

Yo miré el papel extrañada. ¿Vernos en la salida? ¿Qué quería? ¿Me diría la razón de por qué quería saber mi nombre? Mmm… le di una respuesta positiva, tenía curiosidad y quería saberlo. Al fin y al cabo, no creo que Usui venga.

Espera, ¿Qué me interesa si ese pervertido viene o no?

.

.

.

Me dirigí a mi destino, atrás de la escuela, exactamente. Tuve que inventar una excusa creíble para que Sakura y Shizuko la creyeran y me dejarán ir sola a mi "encuentro", por así decirlo, con Shintani.

Mientras caminaba, saque el papel con la pequeña conversación de mi bolsillo. Lo miré, sin desdoblarlo. Me pregunto, ¿Qué querrá?

Llego a mi destino y puedo divisar a Shintani ahí parado, esperando al parecer pacientemente y… comiendo. Vaya, a pesar de que lo haya visto una sola vez no me sorprende encontrarlo así.

—¡Ayuzawa!

Escuché mi apellido viniendo de él, antes de que yo pudiera saludarlo primero. Observé como una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro y se acercaba a mí, emocionado, al parecer.

—Ah, hola. —intente ser buena, amigable… pero, sinceramente, es difícil.

—Hola. —me contestó, para luego dar otro bocado al pedazo de pan que traía en manos.

—Y, bueno…—me removí incómoda en mi lugar—¿qué era lo qué me quería decir? —me atreví a preguntar.

Una sonrisa boba apareció en su rostro.

—¡Es verdad! Dime, ¿recuerdas a un niño gordo que estudió contigo en jardín?

Oh, ¿Un niño gordo? Bueno, mi memoria del jardín de niños es muy borrosa, pero algo recuerdo… un niñito gordo…

—Sí, creo que lo recuerdo…—dije dudando un poco. Recordaba la imagen borrosa de un niño que jugaba conmigo, era gordo, definitivamente.

—Era yo.

Bien… ¡espera! ¿Qué?

Mi mandíbula se desencajó y mis ojos se pusieron blancos. ¿Él era, o es, aquel niño regordete que jugaba conmigo y el cual yo defendía y ayudaba de los insultos por parte de los demás? ¿Es aquel niño que dijo que nunca se separaría de mí? ¿Él es?

No supe lo que ocurrió después, simplemente que sentía algo chocar con mis labios y que al instante alguien me jalaba del brazo, alejándome de aquel contacto desconocido y abrazándome posesivamente. Esa persona habló...

Ya sé quién es.

* * *

Holis :3 ¿Cómo han estado?

Quiero que me respondan algo… ¿eh demorado mucho? Vamos, sean sinceros conmigo. Sí a ustedes les ha parecido que sí, ni siquiera merezco disculpas. Pero bien, así soy yo, no puedo sentarme frente al computador a escribir mal cuándo la inspiración está de vacaciones.

Ahora bien, ¿qué les ha parecido este capítulo? A mí me encantó escribirlo. ¡Vieron que le puse una escena romántica! No tanto pero bueno. Yo prometí que en este capítulo habría, y no podrán esperar el otro.

¿Qué les pareció la entrada de Hinata? Obviamente, este personaje no se las pondrá nada fácil a Misaki y Usui. Pero no se preocupen, sí o sí terminaran juntos…

Claro.

Bueno, creo que lo del trabajo será obvio saber cuál es, pero no quiero revelarlo para las que no se han dado cuenta. Quiero decir que eso será de gran importancia en la historia, al igual que la aparición de Hinata. También creo que sabrán de sobra quién abrazó a Misaki y quién chocó sus... supongo que saben que son sus labios... con los de Misaki. En el siguiente capítulo se despejarán dudas.

Dejando esto de lado, respondamos Reviews :3

**Criss****: **Linda, creo que ya sabes que eres tú ;) De nada por avisarte. Concuerdo contigo, quise que salga más romance pero el maldito capítulo se guió por el camino cómico xD Opino lo mismo que tú, Usui es un insensible (?) xD Y bueno, una posibilidad es que él sí se haya sentido herido… pero nada se sabe, Misaki simplemente se desquita con él ofendiéndolo con su edad xD A pesar de aún ser joven. Y tan, tan, tan… ¡Apareció alguien! ¡Oh, Shintani Hinata vino a ponerle fuego a esta historia! xD Espero hayas disfrutado leyendo ;)

**akane love****: **¡Oh! ¡Hola Akane! Lamento si llamarte así te molesta, es que soy muy confiada xD Que bueno que pienses que mi fic es hermoso, aumenta mi ego TwT xD Perdón por demorar en actualizar pero ya que. Sobre tu duda de por qué Usui es así con nuestra Misa-chan es simple: Esto es un Universo Alterno, que supongo te habrás dado cuenta. Usui y Misaki se acaban de conocer y bueno, Usui se comporta un poco frío al principio por esto. Intenté capturar su personalidad conforme avanza la historia ;)

Agradezco los Reviews de todos, en serio. Me alegra mucho ver sus Reviews, me emociona :3 También agradezco a aquellos que han agregado a su lista de favoritos está historia o que la estén siguiendo. Los adoro.

¡Nos leemos!

P.D.: Hoy me da flojerita poner mi firma, así que simplemente me despido ;)


End file.
